primanellefandomcom-20200214-history
Rock Star
In 2007, Prima J released a song called Rock Star that was made for the 2007 Bratz movie. Lyrics (Oooh) tell me what you think you're lookin at, (Noo) so I think I'm Queen Elizabeth, (Oooh) and now I'm stuck inside your memory, (So) that's why it's so hard to get rid of me I'm incredible, so unforgettable, So no one can take my place I'm unbreakable, highly flammable, So girl get out my face Oh my god I'm going crazy Maybe 'cuz were so amazing Everybody in there dazin' That's the reason why they're hatin', Treat us like some superstars And only cuz that's what we are You know we're going really far And y'all ain't even heard it all You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar, A pretty little prop girl, uh-huh, You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar, A pretty little prop girl, uh-huh, You hate me cuz I'm everything that you ever wanted to be And that I'm lying cuz I love it when you lookin at me Cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar, I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar, (Keep lookin at me) (Wow) It seems to me like I was botherin' (How) cuz I make walkin look like modelin (How) it ain't my fault the boys keep followin' (Wow) if you were better he wouldn't be wonderin' I'm incredible, so unforgettable, So no one can take my place, I'm unbreakable, highly flammable, So girl get out my face Oh my god I'm going crazy Maybe 'cuz I'm so amazing Everybody in there dazin' That's the reason why they're hatin' Treat us like some superstars And only cuz that's what we are You know we're going really far And y'all ain't even heard it all You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar, A pretty little prop girl, uh-huh, You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar, A pretty little prop girl, uh-huh You hate me cuz I'm everything that you ever wanted to be And that I'm lying cuz I love it when you lookin at me Cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar, I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar, (Ladies) We're Prima J you know it We're not afraid to show it We hold our crown and that's why It can't stop us now The cloud we're on is golden They can't fix what's not broken Don't act like y'all don't know What's bout to happen now You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar, A pretty little prop girl uh-huh, You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar, A pretty little prop girl uh-huh You hate me cuz I'm everything that you ever wanted to be And I don't mind cuz I love it when you lookin at me Cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar, I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar, You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar, A pretty little prop girl uh-huh, You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar, A pretty little prop girl uh-huh You hate me cuz I'm everything that you ever wanted to be And that I'm lying cuz I love it when you lookin at me Cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar, I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar, (Keep lookin at me) Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer Rating Do You Like This Song? Yes. LOVE IT!!! No. I think it's not that good. It's okay. Category:Lyrics Category:Prima J Songs Category:2007 Category:Songs